The invention relates to a door hinge with an adjustment arrangement for lateral adjustment and for vertical adjustment of a door wing relative to the body of the furniture unit consisting of a screw-on plate for screwing the door hinge on the body of the furniture unit.
This kind of door hinge is described by U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,129, corresponding to German Patent 31 14 424 in which case the screw-on plate is screwed on the remaining part of the hinge. The disadvantage here is that preliminary mounting of the hinge parts in the door and separate from this on the frame because the hinge is supplied as a finished assembled unit.